Wenn Mülltonnen dein Leben verändern
by Fictive Friend
Summary: Edward Cullen, berühmter Schauspieler, ist nicht der, der er sein will und will nicht sein, wer er ist. Bis schließlich eine junge Frau auftaucht, die in der Lage zu sein scheint, sein Leben zu verändern. /All Human/
1. Prolog

**W E N N M Ü L L T O N N E N D E I N L E B E N V E R Ä N D E R N **

**HalliHallo :) **

**Nun veröffentliche ich WMdLv also auch auf . Die ersten beiden Kapitel sind bereits bei zu finden und folgen hier in Kürze. ;) **

**Es gehört natürlich alles Stephenie Meyer, bloß nehme ich ab und an die Fäden ihrer Charaktere in die Hand und spiele damit ein wenig. :D  
><strong>

**Teffi (Njala) betat auch diese Geschichte. Danke! :-* **

**Lasst euch überraschen, was sich hinter dem Titel für eine Story verbirgt. **

**Auf geht's: **

_**Prolog**_

Jegliche Regungen und Gefühle: tief im Inneren verstecken und gut verschließen.

Erledigt.

Alles, was deinen wirklichen Charakter zeigen könnte: verschwinden lassen.

Erledigt.

Ein Lächeln aufsetzen, um doch noch menschlich zu erscheinen.

Erledigt.

Die Fassade war perfekt, die Mauer errichtet. Wie immer.

"Bist du bereit?", tönte die Stimme meines Bodyguards Emmett aus dem Funkgerät und ich hätte fast ironisch aufgelacht.

Emmett war mein Bodyguard, seitdem ich im zarten Alter von 11 Jahren berühmt wurde. Durch meine Tante, die eine Schauspielerschule hatte, in die sich eines Tages durch Zufall ein Schauspielersternchen verirrte und mich sah, als ich gerade einer imaginären Julia meine Liebe gestand.

Die Schule war damals nicht unbedingt erfolgreich... - jetzt ist sie es! So viele versnobte Eltern versprachen sich daraus für ihre noch versnobteren Kinder DIE große Karriere.

Sie haben nicht verstanden, dass Schauspielern eine Leidenschaft war.

Sie haben nicht verstanden, was es eigentlich hieß, Kindern eine schöne Kindheit zu schenken.

Sie haben nicht verstanden, worum es eigentlich ging im Leben.

Im Grunde genommen haben sie gar nichts verstanden.

Ich wurde berühmt und erfolgreich.

Mit 11 wusste ich das nicht einzuschätzen. In der Pubertät wurde ich geschätzt und fühlte mich cool.

Doch jetzt mit 27 fand ich heraus, dass dies nicht das Leben ist, dass ich wollte. Ich wollte behandelt werden wie ein normaler Mensch, nicht wie ein Gott. Denn ich war keiner.

Klar, ich liebte das Schauspielern, aber auf anderer Ebene.

Ich wollte MICH zeigen, Edward Cullen, und nicht den Player Edward Cullen, für den mich alle hielten, weil ich als Teenager dachte, der wäre ich.

Aber das konnte ich nicht. Das durfte ich nicht. Sie würden mich rausschmeißen. Ich könnte meine Karriere dann an den Haken hängen. - Richtig. Das war das, was ich am meisten wollte, aber meine Tante brachte mich dann immer in eine Situation, aus der ich keinen Ausweg wusste.

Sie sagte dann immer, dass meine Mom es so gewollt hätte, wie es jetzt war.

Und wenn Mom das so gewollt hätte, dann sollte es so sein!

Mom hatte die Geburt ihres dritten Kindes nicht überlebt. Dem kleinen Racker war auch der Brutkasten keine Hilfe mehr gewesen. Dad hatte sich darauf hin das Leben genommen.

An mich hatte wohl niemand gedacht.

Auch nicht meine Schwester Alice, die zu dem Zeitpunkt neun war.

Weggelaufen. Niemand wusste, ob sie noch lebte...

Genau genommen wusste niemand, dass sie überhaupt existierte.

Mein Leben war ein Trümmerhaufen.

Der Einzige, der mich wirklich kannte, war Emmett. Er war fünf Jahre älter als ich, der Bodyguard meines Vertrauens und mein bester und auch einziger Freund.

Er ist ein Schrank von Mann und er wäre der Einzige, bei dem ich mich wirklich sicher fühlen könnte.

"Edward? Komm schon, Alter, du packst das!", ertönte erneut seine Stimme rauschend aus dem Gerät.

"Klar. It´s showtime.", versuchte ich euphorisch zu klingen, doch wir beide wussten, dass das nicht mehr möglich war.

Mit einem Ruck wurde die Tür der Limousine, die wahrscheinlich mehr Türen als Räder hatte, geöffnet und ich wurde von den Blitzlichtern der Paparazzi getroffen.

Ich musste nicht mehr blinzeln. Es war Routine geworden. Ob ich es wollte oder nicht.

Ich stieg gekonnt aus dem Auto und betrat den roten Teppich, der in der Halle enden würde, in der die Award-Verleihung statt finden würde. Ich war viermal nominiert. Viele würden sich freuen, aber für meinen Geschmack war das viermal zu viel.

"Edward!", wurde mir zugerufen. "Edward!" Ich wollte das Klicken der Kameras, das Kreischen und Rufen und all die anderen Geräusche nicht mehr einzeln wahrnehmen. Das alles war für mich zu einem einzigen Rauschen geworden.

„Edward!"

Sie hatten kein Recht darauf, mit mir zu reden, als würden sie mich kennen. "Sir" sollten sie rufen oder "". Doch das interessierte hier niemanden.

Ich gab Autogramme, ließ Fotos mit mir machen, beantwortete hier und da ein paar Fragen. Die "Ich-will-ein-Kind-von-dir"-Rufe ignorierte ich. Sie brachten mich schon lange nicht mehr zum Schmunzeln.

Sie stellten mir immer die selben Fragen, riefen immer die selben Sachen und machten immer die selben Fotos, auf denen sie Dinge sahen, die niemand sah. Doch wenn man jemandem erzählte, dies wäre darauf zu sehen, so sahen sie es auch. Egal, wie unwahrscheinlich die vermittelte Neuigkeit war.

Verrückte Welt.

Ich hatte die Halle fast erreicht und war froh, wenigstens diesen Teil hinter mir zu haben.

Die Fassade saß perfekt, als mich der Ruf einer temperamentvollen Stimme völlig außer Konzept brachte.

"Ihre Schwester braucht Sie!"

Mit diesen vier Worten begann meine Mauer zu bröckeln. Zum ersten Mal bröckelte sie. Zum allerersten Mal.

"Sie haben eine Schwester?", fragten alle, die es gehört hatten und die Dame sah mich entschuldigend an.

"Nein!", stritt ich ab. Ich hatte schon immer betont, dass ich keine Familie mehr hatte, bis auf meine Tante. Ich wollte nicht, dass Alice hier mit reingezogen wird!

Ich ging zu der Paparazzo, dessen Namensschild sie als Miss Isabella Swan auswies und tat so, als würde ich ihr ein Autogramm geben.

Doch "Woher wissen Sie von ihr?" schrieb ich stattdessen.

Als einzige Antwort bekam ich ein leises "Heute Nacht um 3 Uhr an den Mülltonnen Ihres Hotels".

Würde ich zu lange hier stehen bleiben, würde es auffällig werden, also nickte ich und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten in der Halle.

"Ihre Schwester braucht Sie!" , schwirrte es mir im Kopf.

Verdammt! Was sollte das bitte heißen? Sie lebte.

Doch ich kannte sie nicht mehr. Sie war eine Fremde. Leider.

Aber ich würde den Teufel tun um sie wieder kennenzulernen. Ich wollte meine Schwester zurück! Und wenn Miss Swan eine Terroristin war und mich gleich übers Kreuz legte.

Ich hatte doch nichts zu verlieren!


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1 **

_*um die Ecke schau* Hallo! _

_ Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieses Kapitel und wünsche euch viel Spaß damit! ;)_

_Mehr will ich gar nicht sagen.^^ _

_Nadine. _

**Veränderungen **

_Ich kann freilich nicht sagen, _

_ob es besser werden wird, wenn es anders wird; _

_aber soviel kann ich sagen: _

_es muss anders werden, wenn es gut werden soll.  
><em>

_(Georg Christoph Lichtenberg)_

Bella's Point of View:

Ich fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Nein! Nein, auf keinen Fall, nein!"

Seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten balancierte er seinen blöden Bleistift zwischen den Wurstfingern.

„Warum sind Sie so abgeneigt, Miss Swan? Das ist eine einmalige Chance und ich habe reichlich überlegt, ehe ich mich entschieden hatte, Ihnen den Auftrag zu geben. Sie sollten wirklich noch eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Es würde mich enttäuschen, wenn sie nun direkt ablehnen, ohne darüber nachgedacht zu haben!"

„Aber ich..."

Forsch wurde ich von meinem Chef Mr. Biers unterbrochen.

„Ich akzeptiere keine unüberlegte Entscheidung. Lassen Sie sich von Miss Weber einen neuen Termin bei mir geben. Und zwar morgen. Sie überschlafen das Ganze und geben mir morgen Bescheid... Es sei denn, Sie entscheiden sich noch heute anders, dann rufen Sie mich an."

„Aber..."

„Und nun verlassen Sie bitte mein Büro!" All seine Autorität schwang in dem Befehl mit und ich gab - widerwillig - klein bei.

„Ja, Sir."

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen lehnte er sich zurück und der Bleistift zwischen seinen Fingern kam endlich zur Ruhe.

„Und nun verlassen Sie bitte mein Büro", äffte ich ihn nach, als ich seine Bürotür hinter mir zugeknallt hatte und mich auf dem Weg zu Angela - der Sekretärin und meiner Lieblingskollegin - machte.

An ihrem Schreibtisch angekommen war sie, wie fast immer, am telefonieren. Ich wartete eine Weile, doch irgendwann wurde mir das Ganze zu bunt und ich begann mit meinen rotlackierten Fingernägeln auf der Arbeitsfläche herumzutrommeln – bis sie mir auf die Finger schlug und ich das Ganze seufzend einstellte.

Siebenundsechzig Däumchendreher später, hatte sie dann endlich Zeit für mich. Mein Anliegen war schließlich auch von äußerster Wichtigkeit!

„Also, was gibt's?", fragte Angela mich.

„Ich brauche einen Termin beim Chef", stellte ich nüchtern klar und ließ mich nebenbei in den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen.

Sie zog ihre perfekt gezupften Augenbrauen nach oben. „Schon wieder? Irre ich mich oder warst du erst vor drei Minuten bei ihm?"

„Es geht ihm gegen den Strich, dass ich den Auftrag, den er mir angeboten hat, nicht annehmen will."

„Spinnst du? Der Auftrag riecht ja wohl stark nach Beförderung!"

„Gib mir einfach so einen beschissenen Termin, ja?" Genervt verschränkte ich meine Arme vor der Brust.

Mit einem Schulterzucken öffnete sie den Terminplan an ihrem Laptop. Sie wusste, dass ich zu stur war um mich auf solche Diskussionen einzulassen. „Wann hättest du es gerne?"

Gar nicht. „So früh wie möglich."

„Halb zehn?"

„Japp." Damit stand ich auf und wandte mich schon der Tür zu.

Was für ein beschissener Tag! Der Auftrag hatte meine Laune auf den Tiefpunkt gebracht.

„Bells?" Ich drehte mich noch einmal zu meiner Freundin um. „Lächeln!" Ich winkte nur ab und trat in den Flur. Das langweilige Linoleum sah heute noch langweiliger aus und ich trat mit Absicht feste auf, in der Hoffnung es mit meinen Absätzen zu zerstören. Man sollte mir heute wirklich kein Messer in die Hand drücken.

„Hi Belly!" Der hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt!

„Halt die Fresse, Newton." Ich drehte mich nicht zu ihm um. Jetzt seine Visage sehen und der Tag wäre völlig im Arsch.

„Wurdest du wieder wegen deiner Temperaments-Probleme zum Chef gerufen?",stichelte er. Das legte einen Schalter in meinem Kopf um und ich konnte meinen Ausbruch einfach nicht aufhalten. Ich wusste, genau das wollte er erreichen, aber ich war grade wirklich nicht in Stimmung um erwachsen zu handeln.

„Ich habe - verdammte Scheiße noch eins - keine Probleme mit meinem Temperament, Fettbacke!", fluchte ich, woraufhin er sich lachend zurück zog. Wenigstens hatte ich seine Fresse nicht sehen müssen.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichte ich schließlich mein Büro. Ich kickte als erstes die High Heels von meinen Füßen und ließ mich stöhnend in meinen Bürostuhl fallen, was dieser mit einem gefährlichen Knarzen quittierte. Wie immer.

Ich weckte den Computer aus dem Standby-Modus und widmete mich einer neuen Partie Spider-Solitär.

In einer halben Stunde würde ich endlich Feierabend haben!

Unangekündigt platzte plötzlich Eric Yorkie in mein Büro. Eric Yorkie war der Schrecken der Redaktion. Schlimmer als Newton war der! Seine fettigen Haare glänzten aus hundert Metern Entfernung und auch sein Verhalten war ziemlich schmierig. Mit seinen Kordhosen war er ein klarer Fall von Ökofreak.

Schnell schloss ich das Solitär Fenster. Er würde mich verpetzen, auch wenn er mir gegenüber vollkommen unschuldig und eben schmierig sein würde.

Natürlich warf er als erstes einen neugierigen Blick auf meinen Bildschirm, an dem ich so hastig etwas geschlossen hatte.

„Oh, Isabella. Hast du nichts zu tun. Das passt sich gut, ich hätte da was für dich. Das macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?" Er schob seine dicke Brille zurecht und ließ die Hand weiter in seine Haare gleiten. Ich musste dabei ein Würgen unterdrücken.

„Gib schon her, Yorkie." Ich hatte mir angewöhnt, alle, die ich nicht mochte beim Nachnamen zu nennen.

Peinlichst genau legte er die Papiere parallel zur Tischkante auf meinen Schreibtisch. Missbilligend blickte er dabei auf meinen angebissenen Apfel, der teilweise schon braun war. Schnell wollte er sich wieder verpissen, aber nicht mit mir!

„Ey, Yorkie! Kannste den bitte mitnehmen?", fragte ich und deutete dabei vollkommen ernst auf meinen Apfel. „Der ist teilweise schon braun, das mag ich gar nicht. Dabei habe ich extra nicht die Bio-Dinger gekauft. Die werden nämlich sofort braun, weißt du...", seufzte ich.

Dass der Apfel gespritzt war, schien bei ihm den Schalter umzulegen. Schnell packte er sich den Apfel und verschwand mit angewidertem Blick. Hundertprozentig waren seine Gedanken „Parasiten beseitigen. Parasiten beseitigen."

Ich warf einen Blick auf meinen neuen ''Auftrag'', wobei ich aber zuerst überprüfen musste, ob seine Flossen Fettabdrücke auf dem Papier hinterlassen haben. Das Ergebnis war: nein. Wie machte er das bloß?

Ich ging zum inhaltlichen der Papiere über.

Ein Interview mit dem Bademeister vom neuen Schwimmbad. Das würde ich hinkriegen. Der ganze Spaß musste erst in zwei Tagen fertig werden.

Umso besser, dann konnte ich jetzt einfach eher Feierabend machen.

Ich fuhr den Computer herunter, schloss das Fenster, packte meine Sachen zusammen und schlüpfte dann wieder in meine Schuhe, ehe ich das Büro abschloss und den Gebäudekomplex, von dem nur eine Etage uns gehörte, verließ.

Oft fragte ich mich, wie es der Chef hinbekam, dass wir die Miete bezahlen konnten. Unsere Zeitung _Breakfast News _gehörte zu den unbeliebtesten in New York - das stand fest. Wir gaben uns Mühe, aber dennoch konnten wir den anderen Zeitungen nicht das Wasser reichen. Uns fehlte noch immer _die _Schlagzeile. Und das seit zwei Jahren. Ich hatte mein Journalismus-Studium gerade beendet und zufällig mitbekommen, dass eine neue Zeitung entstand. Mit ein bisschen Glück hatte ich dann einen Job als Redakteurin bekommen. Wir waren ein recht kleiner Betrieb von zwölf Mitarbeitern, doch da wir uns etwas kleiner halten mussten, waren zwölf beinahe zu viele, sodass ich mich in den letzten zwei Jahren zum Spider-Solitär-Profi hocharbeiten konnte. Das Gehalt war nicht die Bombe, aber ich kam - wenn auch knapp - über die Runden und es war besser als ein stressiger Job, bei dem ich nur drei Stunden Schlaf bekommen würde. Dachte ich.

Außerdem dachte ich, dass ich das Negative dieses Tages hinter mir hatte, doch weit gefehlt.

Kaum war ich nach fünfundzwanzig Minuten Fußweg in der kleinen Wohnung, die ich mit meiner besten Freundin teilte, angekommen, sprang mir eben diese entgegen und hielt mir einen Zettel unter die Nase. Ich nahm ihn ihr ab und direkt fiel mein Blick auf eine Summe. Eine Summe, die für uns Kirchenmäuse viel zu hoch war!

„Scheiße, Alice! Was ist das?" Bitte, sag´s nicht! Bitte, sag´s nicht!

„Die Rechnung vom Anwalt", jammerte sie. Shit happens!

„Fuck, Alice! Musstest du das dumme Auto umnieten?"

„Alice, Alice", äffte sie mich nach. „Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe! Sag mir lieber wie wir das bezahlen? Wir haben nicht mal die Miete für diesen Monat zusammen!"

„Scheiße!"

Vor zwei Monaten hatte Alice mit unserem jahrhundertealtem Transporter so einen super schicken Mercedes umgenietet. Unsere alte Karre hätte Panzer werden können. Die paar Kratzer waren kein Problem, jedoch hatte der andere Schlitten wohl ein paar Dellen abbekommen. Rückwärts einparken ist nun einmal nicht die Stärke des weiblichen Geschlechts, aber der reiche Schnösel, dem der Mercedes gehörte, hatte dafür so gar kein Verständnis und hatte Alice angezeigt. Es wurde eine Gerichtsverhandlung ins Leben gerufen und wir waren mit einer geringen Geldstrafe, die mit etwas Hilfe meiner Eltern bezahlt werden konnte, ganz gut weggekommen. Jetzt wollte das Arschloch von Anwalt natürlich auch seine Kohle haben.

Als wir zehn Minuten später frustriert in der kleinen Küche an dem noch kleineren Küchentisch saßen und uns den billigen Wein aus dem Supermarkt reinzogen, waren wir doch ziemlich leise geworden.

Ich nahm noch einen Zug aus der Flasche - auf Gläser hatten wir verzichtet - und wischte mir die Reste mit dem Ärmel vom Mund. Scheiß doch drauf! Ich war in meinen eigenen vier Wänden.

„Ich pumpe meine Eltern nochmal an", sagte ich schließlich.

„Bella. Das geht doch nicht. Ihr könnt nicht immer für meine Scheiße aufkommen. Das kann ich mit meinem Gewissen einfach nicht vereinbaren."

„Hast du 'ne bessere Idee?" Ich musste jetzt hart sein. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit.

„Nein, aber... ich wünschte, ich könnte auch jemanden aus _meiner_ Familie fragen." Traurig legte sie ihren Kopf in eine Hand.

„Baby, da haben wir jetzt schon tausend Mal drüber geredet. Es ist okay." Ich stand auf und quetschte mich mit auf ihren Stuhl, wo ich sie umarmte.

Mit einem Knarzen gab der brüchige Stuhl plötzlich unter uns nach.

Eine Weile schauten wir uns beide verdattert an, ehe wir in Lachen ausbrachen.

„Wir haben nur noch einen Stuhl", stellte ich fest, als wir uns beruhigt hatten.

„Wir sollten dringend Lotto spielen gehen!", meinte Alice.

Es musste ein Wunder passieren, da waren wir uns einig.

„Ich ruf noch einmal in der Kanzlei an. Vielleicht können wir dort morgen einen Termin kriegen und noch einmal verhandeln. Oder wenigstens in Raten zahlen...", schlug Alice vor und ich war einverstanden. Ich hatte zwar keine Lust schon wieder mit dem blöden Anwalt zu sprechen, aber wir hatten ja doch keine Wahl.

„Wie lange musst du denn morgen arbeiten?"

„Bis vier, wie immer", antwortete ich.

„Und wie war die Arbeit heute?", fragte Alice. Sie würde erst in zwei Stunden anfangen zu arbeiten. Sie war Kellnerin. Leider in einer ziemlich heruntergekommenen Bar, in der vielleicht alle zwei Jahre mal ein Mensch nüchtern heraus ging und der Mensch war höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch ich. Doch Alice hatte nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt zu studieren und nahm deswegen mit solchen Arbeiten vorlieb...

„Ich habe morgen ein Interview mit dem Bademeister des neuen Schwimmbads", verkündete ich und zwinkerte dabei anzüglich, um mich von den trüben Gedanken an Alice' Vergangenheit abzulenken.

„Heisssss", lachte Al.

Prompt fiel mir auch der andere Auftrag ein, den mir der Chef angeboten hatte. Ob ich ihr davon erzählen sollte?

Und da kam mir die Idee, die unser Leben verändern würde, auch wenn wir das beide noch nicht wussten.

Als Alice einige Zeit später ging und den Anwalt anrief, zog ich mich in das kleine Bad zurück und holte mein Handy aus der Hosentasche.

Gleich gab ich die Nummer ein und die Verbindung wurde aufgebaut.

„Miss Swan!", kam es etwas zu freundlich von der anderen Leitung.

„Ich nehme den Auftrag an."

_Einen Tag später_

Nach langem Warten öffneten sich endlich die Türen des Aufzugs. Gerade wollte ich einsteigen, als hinter mir Rufe ertönten.

„Miss Swan! Miss Swan, warten Sie!"

Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie Mr. Biers auf mich zu gerannt kam und mit irgendwelchen Papieren, die er in der rechten Hand hielt, herum wedelte. Als der Aufzug sich wieder schloss, verfluchte ich ihn innerlich.

„Tut mir leid, Miss Swan, ich will Sie wirklich nicht von Ihrem wohlverdienten Feierabend abhalten!" Schleimer. „Aber ich freue mich wirklich außerordentlich, dass Sie mein Angebot doch noch angenommen haben und wollte Ihnen noch einige Informationen und das Flugticket überreichen."

Ich nahm ihm die Zettel, die er mir hinhielt ab. „Oh, danke. Es freut mich wirklich, dass sie mir den Auftrag anvertraut haben!" Selber Schleimer, schalt ich mich. „Aber ich muss dann jetzt los. Bis morgen, Sir."

„Ja, bis morgen." Damit verschwand er wieder und ich musste erneut auf den Aufzug warten. Als dieser mich mit einem _Pling _empfing, stieg ich ein und öffnete den Umschlag mit dem Flugticket. Am Samstag in zwei Wochen würde es also losgehen. Für drei Tage, wow! Da hatte Biers wohl sie Spendierhosen an. Drei Tage Los Angeles!

Musste ich das Ganze nur noch Alice beichten...

Besagte wartete schon in unserem rostroten Transporter vor der Redaktion, da wir sofort weiter zur Kanzlei fahren würden.

„Hi, Bells!", begrüßte sie mich, fröhlich wie immer.

„Hi Kleine. Du? Können wir nach dem Termin noch was Essen gehen. Ich muss dir da was sagen", fiel ich ohne Punkt und Komma über sie her.

Ich war mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob ich aus der Nummer lebendig wieder herauskommen würde, aber ich konnte es ihr auch nicht verschweigen.

Misstrauisch beäugte sie mich. „Okay?" Es klang eher wie eine Frage als eine Antwort, aber das ignorierte ich.

Bald darauf parkten wir vor einem schicken Gebäude mit Glasfront. Viele Schilder prangten davor, auch das unseres werten Anwalts:

_Clearwater & Whitlock_

_Anwaltskanzlei_

Der äußerst unsympathische Clearwater war unser Verteidiger. Klar, er machte seinen Job gut, aber dennoch hofften Alice und ich, dass Junior bald an den Start gehen würde. Wir hatten seinen Sohn Seth schon kennengelernt, da er wohl bald den Posten seines Vaters übernehmen würde und hofften, dass das sehr bald geschah. Oder dass wir einfach nichts mehr mit dieser Kanzlei zu tun haben würden. Das war die zweite Alternative.

Die nächste Station war - wie sollte es auch anders sein - ein Aufzug. Genervt hämmerte ich auf den beschissenen Knopf, obwohl er schon lange leuchtete.

„Immer mit der Ruhe", sagte plötzlich eine vor Amüsement triefende Stimme hinter uns und Alice und ich drehten uns zeitgleich um. Unsere Reaktion dann hätte aber unterschiedlicher nicht sein können.

Der junge Mann in Anzug, der zugegebener Weise ziemlich heiß war mit seinen blonden Locken und den maskulinen Gesichtszügen, schien meine Freundin ziemlich zu beeindrucken, denn sie lächelte ihr umwerfendes Lächeln und entschuldigte sich höflich, während ich neidisch auf seinen Starbucksbecher schaute und meckerte, dass ihm das ja wohl egal sein könnte.

Schließlich kam der Aufzug, was natürlich an meinen unmissverständlichen Befehlen an ihn lag, und wir stiegen zu dritt hinein.

Ich wollte gerade auf den Knopf mit der **8**hämmern, als Schicki-Micki-Mann mir schon zuvor kam. Angeber!

„Wo wollen die Damen denn hin, wenn ich fragen darf?" Er fragte, ohne zu wissen, ob er darf? Oh mein Gott! Mit dem falschesten Lachen, das ich zu Tage bringen konnte, lachte ich, woraufhin Alice mich mit einem bösen Blick strafte und antwortete: „Zur Anwaltskanzlei _Clearwater & Whitlock_."

Bei seiner Antwort darauf blieb mir die Spucke im Hals stecken.

„Oh, wenn ich mich vorstellen darf? Ich bin Jasper Whitlock." Jetzt war die Kacke aber am Dampfen.

_Später_

„Ernsthaft, Bella! Musste das sein?" Wir hatten uns nach dem «Ausflug» Pizza mitgenommen und saßen nun im Wohnzimmer auf der kleinen Couch, da wir in der Küche ja nur noch einen Stuhl hatten.

Wir durften die Kosten des Anwalts nun in Raten bezahlen, woran Mister Whitlock nicht ganz unschuldig war. Dass ich Alice anschließend geneckt hatte, sie sollte sich öfter solche Typen suchen, hatte sie doch ziemlich verärgert. Noch immer schmollte sie vor sich hin.

„Ich muss jetzt arbeiten", grummelte sie mit vollem Mund und stand auf.

„Ich wollte dir doch noch was erzählen", erinnerte ich Alice.

„Wenn ich wieder da bin."

„Okay, ich warte auf dich", entschloss ich gütig. Es musste ja so oder so raus und ich wollte es endlich hinter mir haben.

„Oder morgen früh", sagte sie schnell. Woah, so beleidigt war sie schon lange nicht mehr. Der Whitlock schien es ihr echt angetan zu haben.

Ich entschied, es mit Humor zu nehmen und lachte. „So schnell lasse ich mich aber nicht abwimmeln!"

„Okay, okay. Bis später!", willigte Alice unzufrieden ein und verschwand.

Ich hatte keine Lust mehr, heute Abend etwas zu unternehmen und zog mir schon mal den Schlafanzug an. Dann schmiss ich mich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher an. Dabei bemerkte ich gar nicht, wie ich in den Schlaf abdriftete.

„_Verehrte Fluggäste. Wir werden in Kürze in Los Angeles landen. Bitte begeben Sie sich zurück auf ihre Sitze, bringen Sie diese in aufrechte Position und legen Sie die Sicherheitsgurte an. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit._"

_Auch ich legte meinen Sicherheitsgurt an und blickte aus dem kleinen Fenster des Flugzeugs. Unter mir tat sich die Skyline von LA auf. Noch nie zuvor war ich in dieser Stadt gewesen! _

_Mit einem Ruckeln und lautem Rumpeln kam das Flugzeug schließlich auf der Landebahn des Flughafens auf. _

Müde rieb ich mir über die Augen und schaute mich um. Ein Traum. Ich war noch immer bei uns im Wohnzimmer.

Plötzlich nahm ich ein komisches Geräusch wahr und spitzte die Ohren. Es war doch ein Traum, doch das Rumpeln hörte ich noch immer.

Mit steifen Gliedern erhob ich mich und ging um die Ecke in den Flur. Da! Wieder dieses Rumpeln. Es kam von draußen. Ich näherte mich der Wohnungstür und eben diese sprang just in dem Moment auf. Das Licht des Treppenhauses blendete mich, doch als sich meine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte ich, wer da stand und warum es so gerumpelt hat.

Im Türrahmen stand Alice. In der einen Hand der Haustürschlüssel noch immer ausgestreckt und in der anderen ein Stuhl! Unschuldig lächelte sie mich an... wenigstens schien sie nicht mehr beleidigt zu sein.

Lachend eilte ich auf sie zu und nahm ihr den Stuhl ab. Ich parkte ihn in der Küche und Alice dackelte hinter mir her.

„Okay, Süße. Wo hast du den her?", fragte ich streng und stemmte meine Hände in die Hüfte.

Sie begann zu grinsen. „Ich hab ihn von der Arbeit mitgenommen."

„Sag das noch mal!"

„Ich hab ihn von der Arbeit mitgenommen", wiederholte sie freundlicherweise.

Es war mir klar, dass da mehr dahintersteckte. Sie konnte ja schlecht einfach einen Stuhl aus der Bar nach Hause mitnehmen, deshalb sagte ich: „Erzähl!"

„Nun, ich wollte Feierabend machen, doch vorher sollte ich noch kontrollieren, ob jemand irgendwohin gekotzt hat. Tja und als ich dann die vielen Stühle gesehen habe, ist mir die Idee gekommen, dass ja ein Stuhl dreckig sein könnte. Also habe ich gesagt, ich würde rausgehen und das sauber machen und habe dann gesagt, ich wäre fertig und bin mit dem Stuhl, den ich draußen stehen gelassen hatte, nach Hause gegangen", erklärte sie, als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

„Du hast echt nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!", lachte ich.

„Aber du oder was?", fragte sie.

„Nein. Ich auch nicht." Damit fiel sie mir in die Arme.

„Womit hab ich das verdient?", wollte ich wissen.

„Ach, ich weiß auch nicht." Grinsend drückte ich ihr einen Kuss ins Haar.

„Womit hab ich das verdient?", fragte sie lachend.

„Ach ich weiß auch nicht", sprachen wir aus einem Munde.

Minuten später landeten wir wieder in Wolldecken eingekuschelt auf dem Sofa und sahen uns eine Late Night Show an. Ich wollte gerade aufstehen und mir ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche holen, als Alice fragte: „Du, Bella? Was wolltest du mir eigentlich schon den ganzen Tag erzählen?"

Oh oh. Der Frieden war dann wohl für heute auch schon wieder verflogen.

Wortlos reichte ich ihr das Flugticket.

„Aaah! Wie cool. Du fliegt nach LA. Was machst du dort?", kreischte sie und strahlte mich an.

„Ist beruflich. Es ist doch in zwei Wochen diese Preisverleihung und ich darf am roten Teppich stehen und..."

Ich wurde durch ihre überschwängliche Umarmung unterbrochen. „Ich freue mich so für dich!"

„Alice! Komm mal wieder runter! Ich bin noch nicht fertig!", sagte ich streng. Die Zeit der Wahrheit war gekommen. „Ich habe das nur angenommen, um uns zu retten!"

„Was meinst du damit?", unterbrach sie mich erneut.

„Lass mich ausreden, Al."

„'Tschuldigung", meinte sie und ich legte damit die Karten offen auf den Tisch.

„Wir brauchen Geld und ich werde es uns beschaffen. Dein Bruder wird dort sein. Ich ziehe Edward Cullen über´s Ohr - so wahr ich Isabella Marie Swan heiße."


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

**Hallo ihr Lieben! :) **

**Das zweite Kapitel steht in den Startlöchern und wartet nur darauf, von euch gelesen zu werden. Ich will da nicht weiter im Weg stehen und an dieser Stelle nur der Teffi danken! :** **

**Ich wünsche bloß viel Spaß und sag nur: Let's meet Edward Cullen! :) **

(.com/watch?v=gxC1nQtwkAY)

**Sind wir Menschen... **

_Wählt der Schreitende den Pfad_

_oder der Pfad den Schreitenden?_

_(Garth Nix – Sabriel)_

_Bella's Point of View: _

_(Zwei Wochen später)_

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache, Bella...", gestand Alice mir zum hundertsten Mal. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich nicht sicher!" Was für eine Frage. Ich hoffte, aber ich konnte doch nicht sicher sein, dass unser - okay, mein - Plan funktionierte. „Aber, hey, was soll schon schief gehen? Wir haben nichts zu verlieren, nur zu gewinnen. Das bleibt einfach so ein Ding nur zwischen uns beiden."

Ein Lachen unterdrückend räusperte sich Jasper neben uns.

„Jetzt spiel dich bitte nicht so auf! Das ist etwas zwischen Alice und mir, nur weil sie auf dich abfährt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du da was mit zu tun hast!", fuhr ich ihn an. Alice war damit gar nicht einverstanden, doch Jasper ruderte zurück. Braver Kerl!

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich habe trotzdem kein gutes Gefühl...", fing Alice erneut an.

„Du hattest auch kein gutes Gefühl, als du letztens auf dem geklauten Küchenstuhl gesessen hast!", erinnerte ich sie.

„Ich habe ihn zurück gebracht, ja!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Ja, genau, für deinen Job und ich fliege auch nach LA für meinen Job!" Die Parallelen dazwischen waren nicht so ganz vorhanden, aber ich tat einfach so, als würde das Sinn ergeben.

„Es ist gemein, was du vorhast", kam es schließlich ganz leise von ihr. Ich hatte es trotzdem gehört.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Ich habe dir doch schon vor Jahren, als du flennend vor der Glotze gesessen hast, gesagt, dass ich mich dafür rächen würde. Jetzt, da wir ein bisschen Kohle brauchen, ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt dafür."

„Du könntest ihn auch einfach um Geld bitten..."

„Willst du mich verarschen? Soll ich mich an den roten Teppich stellen und fragen, ob er nicht ein bisschen Geld für mich übrig hat? Er wird mir nicht zuhören, wenn ich dich nicht erwähne!"

„Ja schon, aber du musst doch nicht sagen, ich bräuchte ihn! Ich komme perfekt ohne ihn aus und außerdem klingt das, als würde ich im Sterben liegen!"

Diskussionen waren Alice und meine größte Stärke. Vor allem, da wir beide zu stur waren, nachzugeben.

„Alice! Es muss überzeugend sein! Es ist so schon schwer genug, ihn überhaupt ansprechen zu können und sollte mir das gelingen, dann muss ich das schamlos ausnutzen!"

Jasper, den ich inzwischen ganz vergessen hatte, schaltete sich ein.

„Glaubt ihr nicht, es lässt sich ein Kompromiss finden?"

Innerlich stöhnte ich auf. Verstanden sie denn nicht?

„NEIN!", kam es zeitgleich sowohl aus Alice' als auch aus meinem Mund. Wir lachten kurz, ehe ich es noch ein letztes Mal auf die sanfte Tour versuchte.

„Alice, ich muss hart sein, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, aber wenn du es unbedingt willst, dann werde ich bei einem weiteren Gespräch vollkommen ehrlich zu ihm sein und... ich werde ihn nicht anschreien."

Alice schien mit sich zu ringen. „Versprichst du es?"

„Ich verspreche es!"

„Okay", willigte sie ein und wir besiegelten das Ganze mit einer Umarmung.

Jasper gluckste neben uns.

Er und Alice waren vor drei Tagen zusammen gekommen. Sie hatten sich ein paar Mal gedatet, nachdem Jasper sie angerufen - er hat ja die Nummer seiner Klienten - und sie stundenlang telefoniert hatten. Ich fand die beiden wirklich süß zusammen und Jasper hatte mir meine Aktion gütig vergeben. Der Mann hatte wirklich einen guten Humor! Alice hatte darauf bestanden, dass er heute mit zum Flughafen kommt und mich verabschiedet. Sie hatte ihm noch nicht wirklich verraten, dass es hier um ihren Bruder ging, aber ich denke, er ahnte bereits einiges und würde es in den nächsten Stunden von ihr erfahren. Die beiden hatten gewiss schon einmal über ihre Familie und ihre Vergangenheit geredet, sodass er schon einiges wissen müsste. Er war vertrauensvoll. Meinen Segen hatten die beiden.

„Ich muss dann jetzt wohl los", erinnerte ich und deutete auf den Eingang zur Sicherheitskontrolle hinter mir.

Seufzend nahm Alice mich in den Arm. „Bau keinen Scheiß", mahnte sie mich dabei und ich strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ich krieg das schon hin.", besänftigte ich uns beide - oder versuchte es zumindest.

Danach wurde ich zu meiner Überraschung auch noch von Jasper herzlich umarmt, wobei er sich köstlich über mein verwundertes Gesicht amüsierte und verschwand dann winkend in die Sicherheitskontrolle.

Einige Zeit später schlenderte ich durch den Duty-Free-Shop. Das war ein halbwegs interessanter Zeitvertreib, denn mein Flug würde erst in etwa eineinhalb Stunden gehen.

Mit einem Riegel Schokolade und irgendeinem Frauenmagazin verließ ich den Shop wieder und setzte mich zum Frühstücken in eines der Cafés. Anschließend verfrachtete ich dann mich und meine Handtasche auf einen der Plastikstühle im Wartebereich am Terminal.

Nach endlos langem Warten wurde mein Flug schließlich mit 20 Minuten Verspätung aufgerufen.

„_Verehrte Fluggäste. Wir werden in Kürze in Los Angeles landen. Bitte begeben Sie sich zurück auf ihre Sitze, bringen Sie diese in aufrechte Position und legen Sie die Sicherheitsgurte an. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit._"

_Auch ich legte meinen Sicherheitsgurt an und blickte aus dem kleinen Fenster des Flugzeugs. Unter mir tat sich die Skyline von LA auf. Noch nie zuvor war ich in dieser Stadt gewesen! _

_Mit einem Ruckeln und lautem Rumpeln kam das Flugzeug schließlich auf der Landebahn des Flughafens auf. _

Ein Déjà-Vu! Bloß war es diesmal kein Traum. Lächelnd schnallte ich mich wieder ab und angelte mein Handgepäck aus dem dafür angebrachten Fach über mir. Dann drängelte ich mich zwischen zwischen den anderen Passagieren Richtung Ausgang.

Nachdem ich Alice angerufen hatte, worauf sie bestanden hatte, um zu wissen, ob ich gut angekommen war, und mein Gepäck zum Glück vollständig wiederbekommen hatte, suchte ich mir ein Taxi und fuhr zu dem Hotel, das Biers für mich gebucht hatte.

Davor angekommen staunte ich nicht schlecht! Es war riesig, machte einen äußerst seriösen Eindruck und ich vermutete, dass sich darin auch einige der Stars befanden, die heute Abend bei der Preisverleihung sein würden, denn vor dem Eingang war es überwuchert mit unzähligen Groupies!

Da musste der gute Mann aus der Chefetage aber ordentlich Kohle reingesteckt haben. Wenn ich das Geld wieder gutmachen sollte, dann musste es mit diesem Bericht zum Durchbruch kommen. Ein bisschen stolz war ich ja schon, dass mir das zutraute.

Zurück zum eigentlichen Problem... den Groupies.

'Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch', gratulierte ich mir selbst. 'Viel Spaß beim Drängeln!'

Ich schaffte es tatsächlich nach viel Gedrängel und Geschubse unversehrt, mal abgesehen von diversen Beleidigungen, vor einem der Bodyguards am Eingang zu stehen.

Ich zeigte ihm meinen Presseausweis und er musste sich an der Rezeption meine Buchung bestätigen lassen, ehe ich dann die Lobby betreten durfte.

An der Rezeption konnte ich meine Neugierde dann nicht mehr unterdrücken. Während die Empfangsdame etwas am Computer eintippte, räusperte ich mich und fragte: „Entschuldigung, aber darf ich fragen, wer sich denn in diesem Hotel befindet, dass die Groupies sich da draußen die Füße platt treten?"

Die Dame schien mit sich zu ringen, doch schließlich sagte sie es mir. „Nun gut, es ist ein Großteil der Filmcrew von _The Mysterious _hier... Wie auch immer die Groupies das herausgefunden haben, sie scheinen von _einem_ zu wissen."

Das war nicht schwer zu erraten. „Edward Cullen." Nickend bestätigte die junge Dame dies.

„So", sagte sie schließlich und überreichte mir meinen Zimmerschlüssel. „Ihr Gepäck wurde bereits auf Ihr Zimmer gebracht und wenn Sie das nächste Mal rein wollen und der Haupteingang belagert wird, können sie den Hintereingang benutzen. Sie erreichen ihn von der anderen Seite des Blocks. An dem Gestank der Mülltonnen dürften sie dann erkennen, dass Sie richtig sind, aber das ist alle Male besser als das", riet sie mir und deutete nach draußen. Ich nickte. „Nun, ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt!"

Mit einem ''Danke'' verschwand ich dann in Flur C der dritten Etage.

„231, 232, 233, 234...", zählte ich laut die Zimmernummern mit. Meine war die 271. Ich bog erneut um die Ecke, als dort vor einer Suite ein stämmiger Bodyguard stand. So, so. Dann wollen wir doch mal rauskriegen, wer sich in der Suite versteckt. Ich reckte mein Kinn etwas nach oben und ging selbstbewusst auf ihn zu.

„Guten Tag", begann ich höflich.

Der Riese blickte lediglich mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen auf mich herab.

„Hören Sie..." Absichtlich ließ ich den Satz in der Luft hängen, eventuell würde er ja seinen Namen verraten. Doch der Gute blieb standhaft.

„Ich bin von der Presse, wissen Sie und da weiß ich natürlich, dass sich in diesem Hotel ein Großteil der Filmcrew von _The Mysterious _befindet. Dürfte ich, natürlich aus reinem Interesse, erfahren, wer von denen sich hinter dieser Tür verbirgt?" Keine Antwort. Wenigstens sah er mich an und tat nicht so als wäre ich nicht da.

„Mir können Sie es wirklich sagen, ich habe häufiger mit Prominenten zu tun." Ich hatte noch nie mit Prominenten zu tun, aber mit einem Seufzen nach dem Motto 'Die sind ja alle gleich' versuchte ich, erfahren zu wirken. Seine Reaktion darauf war... nichts.

Ich ging aufs Ganze und boxte dem Guten freundschaftlich an die Brust und er quittierte das... gar nicht.

„Wir arbeiten doch quasi fast im gleichen Business." Oh Gott, langsam wurde es peinlich. „Mir können Sie das wirklich anvertrauen!" Nichts.

Wütend stampfte ich mit dem Fuß auf und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Und da folgte die erste Reaktion von diesem Riesen. Er kicherte. Allerdings sollte dies auch die letzte Reaktion sein. Nach einer Weile gab ich endgültig auf und ging weiter.

„...268, 269, 270 und 271. Endlich!"

Im Zimmer sprang ich direkt unter die Dusche. Danach schlang ich eines der flauschigen Hotelhandtücher um meinen Körper und eines als Turban um den Kopf und ging dann an meinen Koffer um die Kulturtasche und neue Klamotten herauszusuchen. Pfeifend machte ich mich zurecht, ehe ich viel zu früh das Hotel wieder verließ und mit dem Taxi zur Halle fuhr, wo die Preisverleihung stattfinden würde. Ich war extra sehr, sehr früh dran, schließlich wollte ich ja in der ersten Reihe stehen. Vor Ort bekam ich von einem weiteren Sicherheitsmensch einen umhängbaren Pass, der mich auswies. Auch hier hatte Mr. Biers mich also angemeldet. Schick sah das ja aus, bloß konnte jetzt jeder sehen, dass ich von einer Zeitung war, die niemand kannte.

_Miss Isabella Swan_

_Breakfast News _

_New York_

Ich fragte mich doch, wie Biers das wieder hinbekommen hatte...

Am roten Teppich hatte ich wegen meiner peinlichen Überpünktlichkeit tatsächlich einen Platz in der ersten Reihe. Andere erfolgreiche Presseleute hatten die erste Reihe quasi vollkommen reserviert. Natürlich war von denen noch keiner da.

'Arrogante Arschlöcher', dachte ich, wohl wissend, dass ich bloß neidisch war.

Als ich dachte, schon taub zu sein, vom Geschrei der Groupies, wonach auch immer die schrien, kam schließlich eine weitere Journalistin, wie ich annahm und stellte sich neben mich. Groß, blond, schlank. Naturschönheit.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie mich mit einem Lächeln. Und auch noch nett! Wie gerecht war das Leben eigentlich?

„Hi", grüßte ich zurück. „Auch von der Presse?"

Sie schielte auf mein Schild. „Nein. Connections." Wir lachten. „Und Sie sind aus New York?" Ich nickte zur Antwort. „Wahnsinn, da war ich schon lange nicht mehr..."

„Ich war noch nie in LA."

„Haben Sie sich die Stadt schon angesehen?", fragte mich die Blonde.

„Nein. Ich bin vor wenigen Stunden erst gelandet."

„Das müssen Sie unbedingt machen!", meinte sie mit schwärmendem Gesichtsausdruck. „Wie lange bleiben Sie denn?"

„Drei Tage... aber um mal kurz vom Thema abzulenken. Könnten wir das Siezen lassen? Ich hasse das", sagte ich und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

Sie lachte. „Okay, ich hasse das auch. - Ich bin Rosalie."

„Bella." Wir schüttelten uns grinsend die Hände.

„Wenn ich Bella sagen darf, darfst du Rose sagen", kicherte sie.

Ich unterhielt mich nett mit Rose und mit der Zeit entstand ein immer größer werdender Menschenauflauf. Yummie.

Wir wurden quasi an die Sicherheitsabsperrung gequetscht.

Als schließlich die ersten Limousinen vorfuhren, wachte ich wieder auf und erinnerte mich, weshalb ich eigentlich hier war.

Die Kameras wurden gezückt und alle blitzten fröhlich drauf los, jeder mit dem Ziel, das beste Foto zu schießen. Unsere kleine Zeitung würde mit den Fotos anderer Vorlieb nehmen müssen, da ich in so etwas nicht wirklich gut war...

Ich bevorzugte meinen Notizblock und schrieb schon mal auf, wer da so vor meiner Nase herlief. Richtig spannend und wichtiger würde es erst später, bei der Verleihung an sich, werden.

Nervös war ich schon, als da die ganzen Promis vor meinen Augen bloß wenige Schritte, eine Sicherheitsschranke und ein paar Bodyguards entfernt posierten.

Bei besonders heißen Sternchen grinsten Rose und ich uns immer wieder an. Wen ließ das schon kalt?

Plötzlich wurde das Gejubel wieder tobend und ich wollte gerade aufschauen, als Rose den Kopf senkte und mir ins Ohr flüsterte: „Die Connections sind da. Der da ist meiner!" Mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln im Gesicht deutete sie an den Anfang des roten Teppichs. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und weitete meine Augen erschrocken, als ich sah, wer da herlief.

Edward Cullen!

Mit offenem Mund sah ich Rose an. Hatte sie verdammte Scheiße hoch hundert was mit Edward Cullen am Laufen?

Die kicherte. „Nicht Edward. Emmett, sein Bodyguard." Ich schaute noch einmal hin und versuchte Edward zu ignorieren und seinen Bodyguard zu fokussieren. Als ich ihn erkannte, mussten meine Augen sich auf Untertassengröße gesteigert haben, denn Rose blickte mich verwirrt an.

Edwards Bodyguard war niemand geringerer als der, den ich heute im Hotel auf die Nerven gegangen war. Mein Gott!

Ich hätte Rose gerne etwas darüber ausgequetscht, aber ich musste mich jetzt drauf konzentrieren, wie ich vorgehen würde.

Je näher _er _kam, desto nervöser wurde ich. Fuck! Wie konnte ich bloß auf so eine beschissene Idee kommen? Dieser Typ war, auch wenn er Alice' Bruder war, immer noch Edward Cullen! Einer der berühmtesten und beliebtesten Schauspieler des 21. Jahrhunderts!

Und dann war er auch schon wenige Schritte an uns vorbei gelaufen.

Scheiße! Mit dem Gedanken „Für Alice" holte ich mein Herz wieder aus der Hose und rief: „Ihre Schwester braucht Sie!" Es hatte geklappt, er drehte sich zu mir um. Alle, die in der Nähe standen, fragten, ob er eine Schwester hatte. Das konnte er wahrscheinlich gar nicht gebrauchen und ich versuchte unter meiner Nervosität noch einen entschuldigenden Blick aufzusetzen. Er stritt eine Schwester ab und kam auf mich zu.

Es sah aus, als würde er mir ein Autogramm geben. Ich reichte ihm den Notizblock mit meinen eiskalten, aber dennoch schweißnassen Händen und hoffte, dass er nicht sah, wie sie zitterten.

Ich bekam den Block zurück. Darauf stand _Woher wissen Sie von ihr? _

Angebissen! Perfekt.

„Heute Nacht um 3 Uhr an den Mülltonnen Ihres Hotels", flüsterte ich so leise, aber dennoch verständlich ich konnte. Er nickte und verschwand.

Tief atmete ich ein und aus. Verdammt, ich durfte mich nicht von ihm betören lassen.

Dass seine Schwester ihn brauchte klang vielleicht ein bisschen sehr melodramatisch und irgendwie hatte Alice ja recht, es war ein bisschen fies. Um mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass es fair war, rief ich mir wieder das Bild von Alice in den Kopf, wie sie flennend vor dem Fernseher saß. Damals...

„Bella, was war denn das gerade?", flüsterte Rose mir ins Ohr und sah mich mehr als fragend an.

Ich war hin und hergerissen. Das mit diesem Bodyguard heute wollte ich ihr eh noch erzählen... „Hast du morgen Zeit was Trinken zu gehen?", fragte ich sie. Ich musste ihr ja nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählen.

„Vergiss' es! Bis morgen warte ich nicht! Ich hab doch gehört, dass du heute Nacht um drei..." Sie schaute über ihre Schulter, um zu sehen, ob jemand auf uns achtete. „... du weißt schon. Danach gehen wir was trinken."

„Okay, ich werde danach eh nicht schlafen können", lachte ich nervös.

„In welchem Hotel bist du? Ich komme dann vorbei." Ich nannte ihr mein Hotel und sie nickte. „Da... ähm... wollte ich eh noch hin. Ich werde gegen halb vier da sein." Ich lachte, da ich ja wusste, dass ihr Freund im selben Hotel war und stimmte zu.

Während der Preisverleihung mussten Rose und ich uns trennen und ich landete zwischen Presseleuten aus aller Welt.

Der Abräumer des Abends war natürlich Edward Cullen. Er war viermal nominiert und bekam davon drei Awards.

Die Stunden krochen dahin und auch nach der Verleihung stürmten sämtliche Journalisten auf die Sternchen zu, um vielleicht ein paar skandalöse Sätze mitzubekommen. Auch ich drängte mich hier und da dazu und bekam ein paar erwähnenswerte Teile mit.

Irgendwann verließ ich die Veranstaltung und ging noch einmal zurück ins Hotel, da ich noch etwas Zeit hatte.

Als ich im Hotel mal wieder die Flure entlang schlich, kam ich erneut an der Suite vorbei. Diesmal stand niemand davor, sodass _er_ noch bei der Veranstaltung sein müsste.

In meinem dunklen Zimmer begrüßte mich mein blinkendes Handy. Ich bekam gerade einen Anruf. Gerade wollte ich abheben, da wurde der Anruf bereits beendet.

Auf dem Display wurden mit 3 ungelesene Nachrichten und 8 verpasste Anrufe angezeigt. Alle von Alice. Seufzend rief ich sie zurück.

Natürlich war sie vollkommen aufgelöst und ich versuchte vergebens sie zu beruhigen. Sie sagte, Jasper sei bei ihr und der arme Kerl tat mir ganz leid.

Ununterbrochen redete Alice auf mich ein und stellte Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten konnte. Ich verstand sie ja. Wie nervös ich schon gewesen war, obwohl Alice eigentlich noch mehr damit zu tun hatte. Ach Kacke, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sich das für sie anfühlen musste.

Ich verriet, dass ich ihn in etwa einer Stunde treffen würde und versprach, sie danach anzurufen.

Als das Gespräch beendet war, ließ ich mich seufzend aufs Bett fallen und sah ein wenig fern, um mich abzulenken.

Tja, und dann war die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen. Das nervöse Ziehen im Bauch war die ganze Zeit nicht abgeflaut und schließlich erhob ich mich und verließ mehr als aufgeregt das Zimmer.

Ich fand einen schnelleren Weg, der zum nächsten Aufzug führte und fuhr damit runter zur Lobby. Mein Atem rasselte und mein Herz pochte schmerzhaft gegen meinen Brustkorb.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich den Hintereingang des Hotels von der Lobby aus erreichen konnte, weshalb ich das Hotel durch den Haupteingang verließ und den Block umrundete, um dann von hinten zu suchen, wie die Dame am Empfang es gesagt hatte. Tatsächlich fand ich einen schmalen Weg zwischen zwei Häusern, der als Sackgasse am Hintereingang endete. Die Mülltonnen stanken bestialisch und ich ging ein paar Schritte auf Abstand, aus Angst, den Geruch aufzunehmen.

Ich war alleine dort und wartete mit zitternden Händen in einer dunklen Ecke. Der Hintereingang wurde von einer kleinen Lampe beleuchtet, sodass ich sehen würde, wenn er kam, ohne dass er mich sah. Perfekt, denn ich hatte nicht vor, mir meine Nervosität anmerken zu lassen.

Eigentlich wollte ich ihn ja mit nicht ganz fairen Mitteln ein bisschen weich klopfen - und das nicht, weil ich Spaß dran hatte andere zu quälen, sondern weil ich zum Zeitpunkt meines Plan-Entwickelns eine unheimliche Wut auf diesen Mann hatte - aber erstens hatte ich Alice versprochen ehrlich mit ihm zu sein und zweitens war mir jetzt auch nicht mehr so wohl dabei...

Quietschend ging plötzlich die schwere, graue Tür auf und Edward Cullen trat in seiner ganzen Pracht heraus. Ich wusste es und dennoch haute es mich um.

Suchend schaute er nach rechts und links.

Das war mein Einsatz.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, atmete ein und trat aus dem Schatten, damit er mich sehen konnte.

Als er mich entdeckte, kam er auf mich zu und schüttelte höflich meine Hand. „Edward Cullen", stellte er sich unnötiger Weise vor.

„Isabella Swan", erwiderte ich.

„Ich... es ist... also...", begann er nervös zu stammeln. Es ging ihm also ähnlich wie mir. Die Situation war ziemlich surreal. „Werden Sie mir etwas über Alice erzählen?", fragte er schließlich.

Ich wollte nett sein, also zuckte ich mit den Schultern und fragte, was er wissen wolle. „Alles", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen, woraufhin ich die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Wo wohnt sie?", ruderte er zurück.

„Ich lebe mit ihr zusammen in einer WG in New York."

„New York? Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt mit Seattle gerechnet...", gestand er. Kein Wunder.

Ich beschloss mit ein paar Informationen raus zu rücken. „Wir sind in Seattle zusammen zur High School gegangen. Sie wurde von einem Ehepaar adoptiert, das selbst keine Kinder bekommen konnte. Dann bin ich zum Studieren nach New York gezogen und da wir beste Freundinnen sind, ist sie mit mir gekommen."

„Hat sie auch studiert?", fragte er.

Ich schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, das wäre toll gewesen, aber die finanziellen Mittel fehlten... fehlen noch immer."

Wütend legte mein Gegenüber die Stirn in Falten und fluchte. „Ich hab Geld wie Heu und ihr fehlt es."

Auf einmal fühlte ich mich vollkommen schlecht, dass ich ihn um Geld anpumpen wollte. Er machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um sie und ich war nur auf sein Geld aus, aber warum hatte er Alice nie gesucht? Er hatte doch die nötigen Mittel dazu... dann hätte sie jetzt vielleicht nicht den dreckigen Job in der bescheuerten Bar. Ich beschloss, noch einmal aufs Ganze zu gehen. „Ihre Adoptiveltern haben ihr den Führerschein bezahlt. Leider hat sie letztens einen Mercedes platt gemacht und der Fahrer hat sie angezeigt, wir sind bei der Gerichtsverhandlung glimpflich davon gekommen, aber jetzt will der Anwalt sein Geld haben, dabei haben wir nicht mal die Miete für diesen Monat zusammen und meine Eltern haben schon die letzte bezahlt. Es fehlt an Geld einfach vorne und hinten. Ich arbeite bei einer Zeitung, die niemand kennt und kann uns meistens über Wasser halten, aber mit den Anwaltskosten... Alice arbeitet in einer dreckigen Bar und ich wünschte sie würde den Job aufgeben, aber sie möchte auch ihren Teil beitragen... Was ich sagen will..."

„Schon klar. Ihr braucht Geld. Warum auch sonst sollte meine Schwester plötzlich wieder auftauchen. Geld. Das wollen sie alle. Sie hasst mich, oder?"

Himmel! Während er das sagte, klang er so niedergeschlagen, dass ich ihn am liebsten in die Arme genommen hätte. Das ginge natürlich viel zu weit, aber es war so. In dem Moment stellte ich fest, dass ich ihn eigentlich überhaupt nicht kannte. Und auch Alice tat dies nicht. Sie hatten sich ewig nicht gesehen. Ich kannte ihn nicht und dachte schlecht über ihn, obwohl ich seine Sicht der Dinge nie gehört hatte und jetzt hatte ich das ganze Schlamassel.

„Sie... eigentlich nicht, nein. Dafür hat sie ein zu gutes Herz, aber... ich habe erfahren, dass Sie ihr Bruder sind, als sie flennend vorm Fernseher saß, wo ein Interview mit Ihnen lief, in dem Sie betonten, außer Ihrer Tante keine Familie mehr zu haben. Alice war furchtbar traurig! Aber..." Ich wollte gerade versuchen, ihn zu besänftigen und die Situation irgendwie zu entspannen, da schlug Edward Cullen live und in Farbe mit der Faust gegen die Mülltonnen. Es schepperte so laut, dass ich geschockt erstarrte. Wenn jetzt jemand raus kommen würde...

Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

**Mieser Cliff... Sorry, aber dafür habe ich einen noch mieseren Teaser für euch. ;) **

**Teaser: Kapitel 3 **

_Wir rannten, als ginge es um unser Leben - und in gewisser Weise tat es das auch. Zumindest um den weiteren Verlauf unseres jungen Lebens. _

**In gewisser Weise geht es jetzt auch um mein Leben und deswegen verziehe ich mich jetzt lieber. *g***

**Liebste Grüße von einer unschuldig pfeifenden **

**Chiquita! **


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

_Hallo ihr Lieben! _

_So, nun ist das dritte Kapitel dran. Soweit hatte ich shcon geschrieben, das vierte Kapitel ist noch in Produktion, deswegen kann es bis zum nächsten Update etwas länger dauern, aber ich gebe mein Bestes nicht allzu lahm zu sein! ;)  
><em>

_Jetzt noch ein dickes Danke an Teffi fürs betan und ich gebe Ruhe! ;) _

_Liebste Grüße und viel Spaß,_

_Chiquita. _

(.com/watch?v=gxC1nQtwkAY)

**...oder Marionetten? **

_Alea iacta est._

_Die Würfel sind gefallen. _

_(Caesar)_

_Edward's Point of View:_

Scheiße. Wütend ballte ich meine Hand zu einer Faust und schlug damit auf die Mülltonne ein. Das verursachte einen lauten Knall, der von dem bebenden Metall widergehallt wurde.

Selbst erschrocken, wegen des Lärms, wich ich ein paar Schritte zurück.

Wenn jetzt jemand raus kommen würde oder Emmett das gehört hatte... Mein Kopf ratterte und mir war klar, dass ich, wenn mich jetzt jemand hier finden würde, nicht mehr unbeaufsichtigt bleiben und Isabella Swan nie wieder sehen würde. Dadurch würde auch Alice, die noch gar nicht wieder richtig in meinem Leben angekommen war, wieder verschwinden.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ergriff ich die Flucht. Ich rannte auf Isabella zu, nahm einfach ihre Hand und zog sie hinter mir her. Sie wehrte sich erst dagegen und schien ziemlich stur, doch als ich sagte, dass sie sich ein weiteres Gespräch von der Backe schmieren könnte und sich auf ein ausgiebiges Gespräch mit der Security freuen könnte, wenn sie jetzt nicht mitkam, gab sie nach und so flüchteten wir Hand in Hand vom Hinterhof des Hotels.

Wir rannten, als ginge es um unser Leben - und in gewisser Weise tat es das auch. Zumindest um den weiteren Verlauf unseres jungen Lebens.

Ziellos lenkte ich sie durch irgendwelche Gassen. Eigentlich kannte ich mich hier aus, aber gerade konnte ich mich nicht darauf konzentrieren, wohin ich lief, was nicht zuletzt an der warmen, kleinen Hand lag, die in meiner ruhte. Keine Ahnung, welcher Teufel mich geritten hatte, ihre Hand zu nehmen!

Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal die Hand eines Mädchens gehalten?

_Wann hast du das letzte Mal die Hand eines Menschen gehalten?_, fragte mich eine spöttische Stimme in meinem Kopf. Das Schlimme daran war, dass sie recht hatte. Ich war absolut isoliert, obwohl man das von einem weltberühmten Schauspieler gar nicht erwarten sollte.

Wir liefen und liefen. Nur unser schweres Atmen und gedämpfte Geräusche der schlaflosen Stadt waren zu hören. Kräftig schlug mir das Herz gegen die Rippen und Adrenalin schoss durch meine Adern.

Ich hatte mich seit Jahren nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt! Ich wollte, dass dieses Gefühl nie wieder aufhört, doch wie so oft hörte diese beschissene Erde einfach nicht auf sich zu drehen und so kam der Punkt, an dem wir anhielten.

Als hätte sie sich verbrannt, ließ Isabella augenblicklich meine Hand los und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Klasse." Ratlos sah sie sich um und schien mit ihrer verhöhnenden Bemerkung ihre Nervosität überdecken zu wollen. „Und nun, wie sieht Ihr weiterer Plan aus?" Aha, sie ignorierte also, was gerade passiert war.

„Ernsthaft? Wir sind gerade Hand in Hand durch die Gegend gerannt und du fängst wieder an mich zu Siezen?"

„Entschuldigung! Wie lange kennen wir uns? Eine halbe Stunde? Außerdem haben Sie meine Hand genommen und nicht umgekehrt!", schnaufte Isabella wütend.

„_Sie _hätten ja auch gerne da stehen bleiben können, aber _ich_ hab die Schnauze gestrichen voll! Ich hab kein Bock mehr auf den Scheiß!", schnauzte ich zurück und betonte dabei die Höflichkeitsform ganz besonders sarkastisch.

Doch es stimmte, mir stand die Kacke bis zum Hals und ich wollte gar nicht mehr zurück zum Hotel. Was war das für ein Leben? Ich konnte keinen Krach machen, weil es sonst sein könnte, dass ich dann nicht mehr raus durfte? Das war doch beschissen!

Plötzlich machte sich eine Idee in meinem Kopf breit … Durchbrennen!

Ich hatte schon öfter darüber nachgedacht, aber nie genug Mumm gehabt, es durchzuziehen ... und die unsichtbare Hand an meiner Schulter hielt mich davon ab …

„Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, Mister Famous, ich habe mit Ihren Problemen nichts zu tun und habe noch einen Termin", riss Isabella mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah zu ihr auf. Sie warf noch einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Rosalie wartet bestimmt schon!" Damit wandte sie mir den Rücken zu und murmelte noch ein „Weiß der Himmel, warum ich überhaupt mit hier her gerannt bin!"

Rosalie. Der Name sagte mir irgendetwas.

„Wer ist Rosalie?", fragte ich einfach geradeheraus und rechnete eigentlich gar nicht mit einer Antwort. Doch entgegen meiner Erwartungen drehte sie sich noch mal um.

„Es ist wirklich armselig, wenn man nicht weiß, wie die Verlobte seines Bodyguards heißt!"

Shit, Emmett! Damit verschwand der Plan mit dem Durchbrennen wieder vollkommen. Emmett war mein bester Freund und der Einzige, der mich wirklich verstand. Er versuchte immer mich aufzubauen und zu unterstützen, wo er nur konnte. Der Typ würde mich häuten, wenn ich mich ohne ihn aus dem Staub machen würde.

In meinen Gedanken versunken, bemerkte ich gar nicht, dass Isabella sich bereits einige Schritte entfernt hatte.

„Warte!", rief ich, doch wie erwartet ignorierte sie es diesmal und ging einfach weiter, ohne auch nur zu zucken oder irgendwie aus ihrem Rhythmus zu kommen.

Als ich ihr so hinterher sah, fiel mir erst auf wie schön sie eigentlich war. Sie war schön. Einfach, weil sie natürlich wirkte. Keine Kleider, die so eng waren, dass an allen Seiten was heraus quoll. Sie war sich nicht zu fein gewesen zu rennen wie ein Kerl... Schließlich verschwand sie aus meinem Blickfeld. Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf.

1:0 für _Crazy Cullen _!

„Warte!", rief ich noch einmal, bevor ich ihr nachlief.

_Bella's Point of View:_

Fuck! Kaum war ich um die Ecke gegangen, eröffnete sich mir die nächste dunkle Gasse. Kein Mensch kam hier vorbei, geschweige denn ein verdammtes Taxi!

„Warte!", hörte ich Cullen noch einmal rufen. Ha ha! Was blieb mir denn auch anderes übrig? Ich hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo ich gerade war. Also blieb ich stehen.

„Oh!", sagte Edward erstaunt. „Du wartest tatsächlich!" Er lächelte. Alter! Was war bitte bei dem kaputt!

„Ja und wenn du mal ein bisschen nachgedacht hättest, dann wüsstest du auch, warum. Du führst mich irgendwo in die Pampa. Wie soll ich hier alleine bitte wieder heraus finden?" Ich verhöhnte ihn. Mist, ich hatte Alice doch versprochen, dass ich nett sein würde...

„Ehm, okay." Peinlich berührt kratzte er sich am Kopf. „Also, ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich auch nicht so ganz genau, wo wir sind, aber..." Ich wollte ihn gerade mit einem hysterischen Anfall unterbrechen, als sein Handy zu klingeln begann.

Entschuldigend sah er mich an und nahm ab.

„_Ich hab dir schon immer gesagt, dass du mich mitnehmen sollst, wenn du durchbrennst, verdammt! Rosalie hat irgendwas mit einem Weib gesagt - woher auch immer sie das weiß - also bleiben dir jetzt genau zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du sagst mir, wo du bist und wartest da auf mich und wir verpissen uns zusammen, von mir aus auch mit den Hühnern, oder du kommst augenblicklich wieder zurück zum Hotel und stellst mir die Kleine vor!" _Ich konnte jedes Wort verstehen, was die tiefe Stimme an der anderen Leitung sagte und kicherte. Da er von Rosalie gesprochen hatte, musste es der Bodyguard sein. Wenn der wüsste, dass wir uns schon kannten.

Bei meinem Kichern sah Edward mich kurz verwirrt an, schmunzelte dann aber auch.

„Hey, Em, ich bin nicht durchgebrannt!" Daran, dass Edwards Mund noch geöffnet war, erkannte ich, dass er noch etwas sagen wollte, aber er wurde sogleich wieder von 'Em' - ich hatte vergessen, wie sein richtiger Name war - unterbrochen.

„_Puh, gut! Dann komm mit der Kleinen hier her!" _

„I-", setzte Edward schon wieder an, ehe er verwirrt das Handy vom Ohr nahm und auf den Display starrte. „Aufgelegt", sagte er und ich kicherte erneut.

„Was dagegen, wenn wir zurück zum Hotel gehen und Emmett besuchen?", fragte er mich und zwinkerte. Die Anspannung war nun auch in mir verflogen und ich nickte. „Wo lang?"

„Frag nicht!", meinte Edward und ging weiter die Gasse entlang.

Erleichtert schloss Edward die Suite auf und zog sich die tiefsitzende Kapuze vom Kopf.

Nach ein paar Gassen waren wir an eine befahrene Straße gekommen und hatten es tatsächlich geschafft ein Taxi zu bekommen. Ich war froh, als wir endlich in dem Taxi saßen. Es war unangenehm gewesen, die ganze Zeit neben ihm herzulaufen, denn es hatte dieses unangenehme Schweigen zwischen uns geherrscht. Nichts hasste ich mehr, als das. Da lief ich kleine Möchtegern-Journalistin mal neben Edward Cullen her und schwieg ihn an. Hätte ich auch niemals gedacht.

Edward ließ die Schlüssel klimpernd auf das Schränkchen im Eingangsbereich fallen und riss mich so aus meinen Gedanken. Sogleich war auch ein Rumpeln aus dem hinteren Teil der Suite zu hören.

„Sag mir doch Bescheid, verdammt, sag mir doch Bescheid! Da passiert ein einziges Mal etwas Spannendes und du schließt mich davon aus!" Der bullige Bodyguard kam angepoltert, klopfte Edward aber freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„'Tschuldige... aber es war mir wichtig und wir mussten allein sein", antwortete Edward, woraufhin der Riese mit den Augenbrauen wackelte und ein 'Uuuuh' verlauten ließ, dass um einiges höher klang, als es von seiner Stimme und vor allem seinem Körperbau zu erwarten war. Ich kicherte. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf mich.

„Oh ja, richtig! Ich bin Emmett..." Seine Augen weiteten sich. Er erkannte mich wieder! Wahrscheinlich sollte es mir peinlich sein, aber ich begann zu lachen. Auch er grinste breit. „Du bist die taffe Journalistin! Und du hast mit dem Fuß aufgestampft!" Er brach in Lachen aus. „Ich dachte immer, das macht man nur in Filmen!" Vor Vergnügen klopfte er sich auf den Oberschenkel.

„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte Edward verwirrt.

Dann ertönte die Klospülung, die Antwort blieb Edward somit verwehrt und wenig später erschien Rose. „Hi!", begrüßte sie mich lächelnd und nickte Edward kurz zu.

Hm, ich dachte sie kannten sich schon länger. Ob sie sich nicht mochten?

Dann jedoch wandte Rose sich ihrem Freund zu. „Wo sind eigentlich deine Manieren geblieben?", tadelte sie ihn wie einen kleinen Jungen. Edward wusste scheinbar, dass nun eine kleine Diskussion folgen würde und machte sich kopfschüttelnd aus dem Staub. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er seit wir nicht mehr zu zweit waren noch zurückhaltender geworden war. Lag das an Rosalie? Eben konnte er doch auch noch schmunzeln und ich fand es ziemlich lustig, wie Emmett nun den Kopf einzog und meinte, dass er mich geduzt hätte, weil sie mich eben in Erzählungen immer Bella genannt hatte, nachdem Rosalie ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, wie 'unhöflich' er zu mir gewesen war. Ich unterbrach die beiden und stellte klar, dass ich es okay fand, dass Emmett mich duzte. Irgendwie war es mir auch gar nicht richtig aufgefallen. Er war so locker, da passte das Förmliche überhaupt nicht zu ihm.

Jedoch ging Edward just in dem Moment an uns vorbei und sah mich ganz seltsam an.

Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht?

Rosalie hatte seinen Blick scheinbar auch gesehen, denn sie klopfte mir auf die Schulter und meinte: „Mach dir nichts draus, der ist immer so."

„Nein", widersprach ich. „Eben war er noch nicht so... so distanziert!"

„Ach ja, richtig! Was war denn eben?", fragte Rosalie und sah mich neugierig an.

Bevor ich auch nur anfangen konnte, irgendein Wort zu sagen, platzte Edward wieder dazwischen. Lauschte er etwa?

„Nein!", unterbrach er uns. „Ich will nicht, dass sie es erfährt!" Dann wandte er sich allein an mich. „Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?", fragte Edward, ehe er noch ein 'Bitte' hinzufügte. Ich willigte ein, da ich eh noch fragen wollte, was das mit dem Blick eben sollte und so gingen wir auf den Balkon der Suite. Er hielt mir die Tür auf und wir traten in die angenehme Nachtluft. Ein Gentleman war er ja, das musste man ihm lassen...

Dort angekommen, brach erst mal wieder Schweigen zwischen uns aus. Da ich diese Stille satt war, begann ich eben. „Was gibt's?"

Edward stützte sich mit den Händen am Geländer des Balkons ab und senkte den Kopf. „I-Ich möchte nicht, dass die anderen es wissen."

„Was genau?", hakte ich nach. Er sprach in Rätseln.

„Dass _du_ Alice so eng kennst. Rosalie weiß gar nichts von meiner Schwester. Emmett schon, aber ich möchte nicht, dass er weiß, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, wieder mit Alice Kontakt aufzunehmen. Weißt _du_?" Er redete mit mir, doch hielt den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt. Und das 'du' betonte er ganz seltsam. Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn und zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Es wurde alles immer seltsamer.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht und hör' bitte auf, dass 'du' so dämlich zu betonen!", wies ich - vielleicht etwas zu harsch – an, denn er warf mir wieder den bitteren Blick von eben zu. „Warum guckst du so?"

„Warum hast _du_ so eine Abneigung gegen mich?", fragte er, schien dabei jedoch ernsthaft interessiert.

„Ich habe nicht sooo eine Abneigung gegen dich", stellte ich klar.

„Warum bietest du dann allen das Du an, nur mir verbietest du es?"

„Oh", war meine geistreiche Antwort. Das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen. Ich hatte ihn ja angemeckert, als er mich duzte. Mist, ich hatte Alice doch versprochen nett zu sein und das hatte ich tatsächlich vorgehabt... „Das tut mir leid, ich war gereizt und..." Ich ging auf ihn zu und reichte ihm meine Hand. „Ich bin Bella", sagte ich und erlaubte ihm somit sogar mich beim Spitznamen zu nennen. Innerlich klopfte ich mir selbst auf die Schulter: sehr sozial!

Mr. Unnahbar begann sogar schief zu grinsen... und sah dabei umwerfend aus!

Irgendwie vergaß ich die Tatsache, dass er _der_ Edward Cullen war, immer wieder ziemlich schnell. Damit hatte ich eigentlich überhaupt nicht gerechnet, bevor ich herkam. Eher mit dem Gegenteil.

Wir schüttelten uns die Hände und lachten anschließend.

„Ich habe schon ewig nicht mehr gelacht..."

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Äh, was?"

Erschrocken sah Edward mich an. „Habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?" Ich nickte. „Mist. Sorry, ich... bin normalerweise nicht so."

„Wie so?", fragte ich und hoffte, nicht zu direkt zu sein, aber ich war immerhin Journalistin!

„Ich weiß nicht... so... so aufgeschlossen." Beinahe hätte ich ironisch aufgelacht. Das nannte er aufgeschlossen? „Ich habe schon ewig kein richtiges Gespräch über so privaten Krimskrams mit jemandem geführt - Emmett ausgenommen." Geschockt weiteten sich meine Augen.

Im ersten Moment war ich mir gar nicht sicher gewesen, ob das sein Ernst war. Nun wusste ich es: Es war sein Ernst.

Edward schien in diesem Augenblick einfach nur unendlich traurig und absolut verletzlich.

Ich merkte, dass er eine Maske hatte fallen lassen... und meine Wangen färbten sich rot. Das hatten sie seit der High School nicht mehr getan, aber ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt, dass er sich ausgerechnet mir gegenüber so offen verhielt, wo ich doch so gemein gewesen war.

„Ähm", begann ich zaghaft und wusste, dass ich mich gerade auf einem ganz engen Pfad befand. Ein falsches Wort und er würde sich wieder verschließen, dessen war ich mir sicher. Trotzdem konnte ich meine Neugierde nicht niederkämpfen und ein ungeahnt großes Interesse an Edwards Charakter keimte in mir auf. „Darf ich fragen, warum das so ist?"

Er wich meinem Blick aus. War ich zu weit gegangen?

Dann stieß er sich vom Geländer des Balkons ab und ging auf die Tür, die nach drinnen führte zu. Ich war zu weit gegangen.

Doch kurz bevor er durch die Tür verschwunden war, erklang seine samtene Stimme noch einmal.

„Es tut weh, keinen Platz auf dieser Welt zu haben."

_Yeah... Gruppenkuscheln mit Edward? :D_


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4 **

**Hallo ihr Lieben! **

**Ich habe ewig nicht mehr gepostet und frage mich wirklich, wo bitteschön die letzten drei Monate geblieben sind. Wahnsinn wie die Zeit rennt. **

**Hier nun also ein neues Kapitel. Es ist eher ein etwas kürzeres Übergangskapitel. Ich musste oft die Perspektive wechseln, um kurz zu zeigen, was grad so läuft. Bin gespannt, ob jemand was mit dem letzten Teil anfangen kann..? ;) **

**Dieses Kapitel ist noch ungebetat, verzeiht mir alle meine Fehler. :D **

**Das fünfte Kapitel läuft auf Hochtouren, ich hoffe wirklich ihr bekommt es im Laufe der neuen Woche. Da geht es dann auch endlich mal richtig rund. ^^ **

**Wie auch immer, ich will euch nicht länger hinhalten!**

**Hinter der Maske**

_'So ist das Leben', sagte der Clown mit Tränen in den Augen _

_und malte sich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht._

_.com/watch?v=Qaau3KaPKHA&fb_source=message_

_(Lost - Coldplay)_

_Edwards Point of View:_

_»__Es tut weh, keinen Platz auf dieser Welt zu haben._«

Mit diesen Worten zog ich die Tür hinter mir zu und atmete erst einmal tief durch.

Saubere Leistung - wahrscheinlich denkt sie nun, ich bin psychisch labil.

Die Suite lag in vollkommener Stille. Bestimmt war Emmett mit seiner Freundin in der Bar und Isabella folgte mir nicht. Alleine sein; das war genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte.

Erschöpft fuhr ich mir mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare und ging in die Küche. Das Licht ließ ich aus und griff blind nach einem Glas. Ich füllte es mit Leitungswasser und setzte zum Trinken an.

„Du magst sie", kam es plötzlich aus der Dunkelheit und ich ließ vor Schreck beinahe das Glas fallen. Geschockt stellte ich es ab und griff mir ans Herz.

„Rosalie", stellte ich fest, als mein Gehirn seinen Betrieb wieder aufgenommen hatte. Anstatt einer Bestätigung schaltete sie das Licht an und ließ sich auf der Küchentheke nieder. Geblendet kniff ich die Augen zusammen und schaltete fluchend das Licht wieder aus.

„Fein", kommentierte Rosalie, von der ich nur noch ihre Silhouette sehen konnte. „Dann eben im Dunkeln."

„Was willst du?", zischte ich.

Ich hatte nie einen Hehl aus meiner Abneigung gegen Rosalie gemacht. Wir gingen uns meistens aus dem Weg und wenn nicht, dann zickte sie mich an und ich ging ihr dann wieder aus dem Weg. Ich wusste nicht richtig, woran es lag. Vielleicht, weil Emmett zwischen uns stand. Als mein Bodyguard und Freund verbrachten wir viel Zeit miteinander. Zeit, die Rosalie auch gerne mit ihm hätte. Vielleicht.

„Fragen, was dein Problem ist", kam es zickig zurück.

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich misstrauisch. Es war mir unangenehm mich anderen zu öffnen und ich hoffte, dass sie nichts privates ansprechen würde, aber so wie ihre Worte bisher klangen, schien es so zu kommen. Bloß gut, dass das Licht aus war!

„Wir haben vielleicht 20 Worte gewechselt und die waren ziemlich oberflächlich und... feindlich. Ja und nun kommt Bella daher, du triffst dich nachts irgendwo mit ihr um 'Geheimnisse' auszutauschen und verpisst dich dann mit ihr auf den Balkon. Was mache ich bitte falsch? Ich gehe also davon aus, du magst sie."

„Ich kenne sie nicht." Wie immer wahrte ich Distanz. Das war meine tägliche Maske und manchmal konnte ich selbst diese Maske nicht mehr von meinem wirklichen Ich unterscheiden... doch mir fiel auf, dass ich sie eben verloren hatte. In Bellas Gegenwart hatte ich sie fallen lassen! Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken und ich fuhr mir erneut durch die Haare. Ich hatte meine Maske fallen lassen und es nicht einmal bemerkt! In der Regel konnte ich mich dann nicht entspannen und fühlte mich, als würde ich keine Klamotten am Leib tragen. Meine Güte: Rosalie hatte recht! Wütend auf mich selbst ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten.

Durch ein Räuspern fiel mir wieder ein, dass Rosalie ja auch noch da war.

Es war mir unangenehm durchschaut zu werden, aber dass ich Bella mochte, war falsch. Ich kannte sie ja wirklich nicht und hatte nur wegen Alice Kontakt zu ihr, aber das konnte ich meinem Gegenüber ja gerade schlecht auf die Nase binden. Nicht auszudenken, wenn _sie_ dann davon Wind bekommen würde!

„Komm schon, Edward, sieh doch ein, dass du zu keinem so bist wie zu ihr. Du magst sie." Auch ohne Licht war ich mir sicher, dass sie gerade spöttisch grinste. Da war so ein Unterton in ihrer Stimme und der gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.

„Willst du mir neue Freunde andrehen, damit du mehr von Emmetts Zeit beanspruchen kannst?", platzte ich heraus. Der wahrscheinlich längste Satz, den ich je zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Jetzt war sie es, die sich zurückzog. „Nein!", erwiderte sie etwas zu schnell.

„Warum interessiert es dich dann?", bohrte ich weiter nach. Mein Kampfgeist war geweckt. Ich wollte die Blonde Schach Matt setzen.

„Edward, du hast kaum soziale Kontakte. Das kann doch nicht gesund sein. Überleg' doch mal wie du lebst!"

„Als würde dich mein Scheiß interessieren. Als würdest ausgerechnet _du _dir verdammte Sorgen um mich machen! Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten, aber lass mich zufrieden und wenn es wegen Emmett ist, dann sag es mir doch einfach ins Gesicht. Glaubst ich bin fünf Jahre alt und kann damit nicht umgehen?" Ich hatte mich in Rage geredet, aber unerwarteterweise es tat gut, das alles mal auszusprechen.

Seufzend verließ ich die Küche.

„Ich denke, ich bin neidisch, weil du bestimmt doppelt so viel Zeit mit Emmett verbringst als ich." Ich fuhr noch einmal herum. Sie war ganz leise geworden. Ebenfalls unerwartet.

_Ich bin neidisch auf dich, weil du erfolgreich im Leben bist; Spaß an dem hast, was du tust; so viele Handynummern hast, dass du sie nicht zu zählen weißt; so viele Freunde; dass du bei Einladungen nachzählen musst, um zu überprüfen, ob alle dabei sind und vor allem, weil du dein Leben selbst bestimmen kannst und deine Fäden selbst in der Hand hast_, dachte ich. „Er ist ein freier Mann", sagte ich und verkroch mich - wie immer.

Manchmal hasste ich mich selbst. Das gerade war manchmal.

_Alice' Point of View:_

_Isabella Marie Swan, du bist ein totes Menschenkind! _

Seit Stunden bewachte ich mein Handy. Aber Nichts. Nicht einmal 'ne SMS. Was machte sie bloß?

Nervös lief ich auf und ab. Wenn ich eins hasste, dann nicht auf dem Laufenden zu sein. Eine meiner schlechtesten Eigenschaften, das wusste ich, aber verdammt... Was machte sie bloß?

Ich war kurz davor sie schon wieder anzurufen!

„Alice!", mahnte Jasper zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen würde, wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre... entschuldigend sah ich ihn an. „Lange schaue ich mir das nicht mehr an, das ist dir klar, oder?" Eigentlich nicht... dennoch nickte ich verhalten. Lachend nahm er mich in den Arm und ich klammerte mich an ihm fest. Diese Unwissenheit machte mich einfach krank. „Ich meine es ernst, Al. Komm runter, du kannst es doch eh nicht beeinflussen. Außerdem wirst du mit deinen ständigen Anrufen auch keine Hilfe für Bella sein."

Er hatte Recht. Wie immer. „Ich weiß, aber...", gab ich verzweifelt von mir und wusste nicht richtig, was ich dem entgegen bringen sollte...

Rückwärts schob Jasper mich auf das Sofa. „Kein aber! Du schaust jetzt ein wenig fern, ich bestelle uns Pizza und dann machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Abend und lassen Bella Bella sein, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie nicht einmal 24 Stunden weg ist. Punkt."

Wie es nun einmal meine Art war wollte ich munter drauf los plappern und ihm sagen, dass ich jetzt nicht ruhig sein konnte, doch sein Blick war vollkommen neu für mich und duldete absolut keine Widersprüche und so presste ich meine Lippen aufeinander und sah mir gequält das Fernsehprogramm an.

_Edwards Point of View:_

Nachdem seltsamen Gespräch mit Rosalie hatte ich mich mit meinem iPod und einem guten Buch im Badezimmer eingeschlossen und mich somit in eine andere Welt katapultiert.

Nicht gerade feinfühlig wurde ich dann allerdings mit einem aufdringlichem Klopfen an der Tür zurück in die Realität geschleudert. Seufzend stellte ich die Musik ab, klappte das Buch zu und merkte mir wie immer auswendig auf welcher Seite ich stehen geblieben war. 318.

Erneut klopfte es. Rosalie, Emmett oder... fuck! Bella! Die hatte ich ja schon ganz vergessen... obwohl... sie amüsierte sich bestimmt prächtig mit Rosalie.

„Verdammt, Eddie, alter Sack, ich pinkel mir gleich die Hose, also mach bitte die bescheuerte Tür auf oder ich geh in die Küchenspüle pissen!" Emmett.

Beim Verlassen des Badezimmers wich ich gekonnt dem Spiegel aus und wurde fast von Emmett umgerannt, als ich die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Hektisch verschwand er im Bad, doch ich war mir sicher, dass ihm ein dummer Kommentar schon auf den Lippen lag. Es war äußerst beruhigend zu wissen, dass die Blase meines besten Freundes auf meiner Seite war, dachte ich sarkastisch, obwohl ich gerade eigentlich so gar nicht dazu aufgelegt war.

Ich verstaute Buch und iPod im Nachttisch meines derzeitigen Schlafzimmers und wagte einen Blick auf den angrenzenden Balkon - und tatsächlich, Bella stand noch immer dort; mit der Hüfte am Geländer angelehnt, blickte sie von mir weg, hinunter auf die Straße, wie ich annahm.

Ob ich zu ihr gehen sollte? Sie war schließlich so etwas wie ein Gast... andererseits war sie eine erwachsene Frau und wenn sie nicht mehr allein sein wollte, dann würde sie schon hineinkommen, nicht wahr?

Hin und her gerissen stand ich unschlüssig in der Mitte des Zimmers und fühlte mich ziemlich verloren. Ich hatte mich gerade dazu entschieden, Bella sich selbst zu überlassen, als ich ihre gedämpfte Stimme wahrnahm. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass sie zu telefonieren schien. Nun wollte ich mich erst recht zurückziehen, aber als sie lauter wurde und ich ein gedämpftes „Verdammt, Alice!" wahrnahm, erstarrte ich. 'Du, solltest gehen – du solltest gehen!', versuchte ich mir selbst einzutrichtern, konnte aber dennoch nicht verhindern, dass ich die Ohren spitzte.

„Ja, Al. Es ist alles in Ordnung... Die Wahrheit? Das war die Wahrheit... Schön! Dann eben die Wahrheit. Du hattest recht. Ich habe selbst keine Ahnung mehr, was ich hier überhaupt zu suchen hab! Das war total dumm von mir. Wir sind doch erwachsene Menschen, wie werden unsere Probleme selbst in den Griff bekommen. Das, was ich hier angefangen habe, war absolut kindisch. Ich hätte mit meiner Nase in meinem eigenen Leben bleiben sollen... Ja, ich denke, ich versuche mich morgen irgendwie in der Stadt zu beschäftigen und vielleicht noch Inspirationen zu anderen Artikeln zu suchen und übermorgen breche ich dann früh zum Flughafen auf..."

Das reichte mir. Mein Kopf schwirrte und ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was ich nun mit dieser Information anfangen sollte. Nahezu lautlos wollte ich das Zimmer wieder verlassen. Jetzt beim Lauschen erwischt zu werden, konnte ich überhaupt nicht gebrauchen!

Plötzlich klingelte mein Handy. Zischend zog ich Luft ein. Große Scheiße! Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter Richtung Balkon und begegnete Bellas Blick, den ich allerdings nicht ansatzweise deuten konnte. Schnell sah ich wieder weg und zog mein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Eigentlich wollte ich den Anruf wegdrücken, aber als ich sah, wer mich da gerade anruft, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als abzunehmen...

_Flashback_

_Ein kleiner Junge stand mit seiner kleinen Schwester vor dem Eiswagen. Es war Mittag und die beiden kamen gerade aus der Schule. Ihren Tornister geschultert liefen sie durch den Park, der das zu Hause der beiden Kinder und deren Schule trennte. Es war Freitag, was den ganz bestimmten Enthusiasmus auf das Wochenende auslöste. Dieser Enthusiasmus konnte einzig und allein von den Schulkinder dieser Welt verspürt werden. Auch die Geschwister waren erfreut, denn an jedem Freitag stand der Eiswagen im Park. Die Mutter steckte dem Älteren dann morgens immer ein bisschen Geld, welches er besser behütete als seinen eigenen Augapfel. Stolz bezahlte er dann die beiden Eiskugeln – Schokolade für ihn und Erdbeere für seine Schwester – und der Verkäufer, für den die beiden seine 'Lieblingsstammgäste' waren, lächelte dann immer beinahe väterlich. _

„_Warte hier", forderte der Junge seine Schwester auf und ließ dann ihre Hand los. Sie wartete immer neben der Mülltonne, um dann die Servierten wegzuschmeißen, die sie immer zu dem Eis bekamen. Erwachsene waren komische Vögel. Wer brauchte schon Servierten? Wenn man sich den Mund nicht abwischte konnte man auch Minuten später noch die Süße vom Eis schmecken, sobald man sich über die Lippen leckte. Eine Weisheit, die jedem Kind klar war, die jedoch im voranschreitenden Alter verloren zu gehen schien... _

_Schüchtern und ein wenig verunsichert von der Entfernung zu ihrem Bruder – auch wenn die nur ein paar Schritte war – wartete das Mädchen ungeduldig und zupfte dabei an ihrer rosafarbenen Bluse. Eines ihrer Lieblingsstücke, schließlich war es rosa – das Gold der kleinen Mädchen! _

_Ein alter Mann mit weißem Vollbart, buschigen Augenbrauen und schmutzigen Klamotten musterte die Kleine. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und sie nahm sein ungepflegtes Erscheinen in sich auf. Als er begann zu lächeln, wobei sich sein Bart seltsam mitbewegte, rannte sie panisch in Richtung ihres Bruders. So ein seltsamer Mann war ihr noch nie begegnet! _

_Der Junge fragte sie, was los sei und ihr kleiner Finger zeigte panisch auf den alten Mann. Auch ihr Bruder musterte ihn komisch, ehe ein wissender Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschien und er erklärte seiner Schwester: „Das ist ein Mann ohne Haus." Dabei klang er so selbstsicher, dass sich die Jüngere nicht traute, nachzufragen, wie denn ein Mann kein Haus haben kann. Der Junge drückte ihr in die eine Hand das Eis und die andere nahm er selbst in die Hand. Dann flüsterte er ihr noch zu: „Wenn du dich von den großen Menschen bedroht fühlst, dann renn!" Nickend nahm sie es zur Kenntnis und nahm das ernster, als irgendjemand erwartet hätte... _

**Und? Was könnte denn das nun bedeuten? Spekulationen sind immer willkommen! ;) **

**Ich wünsche euch noch einen angenehmen Sonntagabend! **

**Nadine. **


	6. Kapitel 5 Teil 1

**Kapitel 5 – Teil 1**

**Hier also das fünfte Kapitel. Leider bin ich nicht fertig geworden, aber da ihr endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel haben solltet - hier ist der erste Teil. ;) **

** Um euch bei Laune zu halten, habe ich auch für einen kleinen Cliff gesorgt. :p **

**Mit dem fünften Kapitel fängt diese Geschichte erst richtig an. Also: Let the games begin! :D **

**Who let the past out?**

**Teil 1**

_"Wenn wir es recht überdenken, so stecken wir doch alle nackt in unseren Kleidern." _

_Heinrich Heine _

_Edwards Point of View:_

Obwohl die Vergangenheit hinter einem lag, musste man damit rechnen, dass sie einen dann und wann einholte...

Die Zeit blieb niemals stehen – und das bedeutete, dass mein Handy immer noch nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

„Was?", ging ich genervt dran. Ich musste ja keinen Hehl daraus machen, dass ich auf ein 'Du-hast-mal-wieder-alles-falsch-gemacht'-Gespräch gerade wirklich keine Lust hatte.

„Edward Anthony Cullen! Wie gedenkst du mir das zu erklären?" Genervt kniff ich die Augen zusammen. Ich hasste ihre Stimme!

„Was soll ich bitte erklären?" Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach, aber das war eigentlich immer so.

„Weißt du, Edward, ich bin nicht deine Managerin, weil ich dein Fehlverhalten rechtfertigen will. Ich habe dich immer nur unterstützt und als Dank bekomme ich immer alle deine Probleme an den Hals. Wer glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Also beantworte mir gefälligst, wer diese Frau ist, mit der du gesehen wurdest! Ich meine, du wurdest mit einer verdammten Frau gesehen und zwar in der Öffentlichkeit! Es ist kein Platz in deinem Leben für Freunde und so einen Unfug, das habe ich dir schon zehnmal gesagt. Wer ein so vornehmes Leben wie du führen will, muss dafür eben den Preis bezahlen und ich dachte du wärst mit dem Ende der Pubertät zur Vernunft gekommen. Aber da scheine ich mich getäuscht zu haben..."

Hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich ihre Stimme hasste? Nein? Ich hasste ihre Stimme... weil sie klang wie die meiner Mutter! Eine Tatsache, die mich als Kind schon immer verwirrt hatte und mich bis heute immer wieder schmerzlich auf den Verlust meiner Eltern hinwies.

„Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu? Ich wurde mit einer Frau gesehen. Wie schrecklich! Ich bin ein freier Mann, also lass mich mit deiner unmenschlichen Moral in Ruhe und erzähl sie dem heiligen Geist!"

„Du weißt genau, was deine Mutter davon halten würde. Ich bin sicher sie hat sich schon zehnmal im Grab gedreht, wegen deinem miserablen Verhalten!" Das war ihre Waffe. Wenn sie nicht mehr weiter wusste, so wusste sie doch immer sich weiterzuhelfen, indem sie mich schikanierte. Ich hatte das schon lange herausgefunden, aber dennoch wusste ich dem nichts entgegenzubringen, denn sie hatte recht. Ich hasste meine Tante und das hätte Mom nie gewollt... „Ich stehe jetzt vor deinem Hotel. Mach schon mal die Tür auf. Wir müssen reden!", schloss sie ihre Predigt und legte sogleich auf.

Verzweifelt schlug ich die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und zerrte an meinen Haaren. Sie hatte schon wieder gewonnen. Sie hatte mich in den letzten Jahren so geformt, wie sie es gerne hätte und ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich wieder „entformen" sollte.

Es war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zum Haare raufen!

„E-E-Edward?", sagte plötzlich eine vollkommen verunsicherte Stimme und ich drehte meinen Kopf in die Richtung... Bella!

_Isabellas Point of View:_

Yeah. 2 ungelesene Nachrichten. 12 entgangene Anrufe. Von: Alice. Klar wer sonst?

Ich beschloss sie am besten sofort zurückzurufen. Das erste Klingeln war noch nicht vorbei, da nahm sie auch schon ab.

„Bella? Gott, Bella! Sag doch was!"

„Ähm, ja. Hi, Al." Sie war aufgeregter als ich dachte. Hoffentlich war Jasper bei ihr... obwohl hoffentlich nicht, das konnte man ja keinem zumuten. „Tut mir leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde."

„Angenommen. Aber jetzt sag schon, was hast du gemacht? Du hast ihn doch schon getroffen, oder? Hat er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er mich verleugnet hat? Kann er sich überhaupt noch an mich erinnern? Oh, und rückt er eigentlich einfach so mir nicht dir nichts Kohle raus? Wahrscheinlich ist er doch zu sensibel dafür... zumindest war er das einmal. Glaube ich. Jedenfalls ..."

„Verdammt Alice!"

„Oh, nein! Jetzt tut es mir leid, Bells. Du musst erzählen. Also, ist alles in Ordnung?" 'Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung' oder wie hieß das gleich?

Nun ja, nichts war in Ordnung, aber das würde ich Alice jetzt nicht als erstes Lebenszeichen übers Telefon mitteilen. „Ja, Al. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Und jetzt die Wahrheit", verlangte sie und meine Augenbrauen schossen unweigerlich in die Höhe. Hatte man meine Lüge jetzt wirklich so herausgehört?

„Die Wahrheit? Das war die Wahrheit", beteuerte ich.

„Isabella Swan, du bist eine miserable Lügnerin und ich kenne dich schon eine kleine Ewigkeit, also sag mir, was los ist!"

„Schön! Dann eben die Wahrheit", gab ich erst etwas beleidigt nach. „Du hattest recht. Ich habe selbst keine Ahnung mehr, was ich hier überhaupt zu suchen hab! Das war total dumm von mir. Wir sind doch erwachsene Menschen, wie werden unsere Probleme selbst in den Griff bekommen. Das, was ich hier angefangen habe, war absolut kindisch. Ich hätte mit meiner Nase in meinem eigenen Leben bleiben sollen." Das war das Ergebnis meiner Gedankengänge der letzten Stunden. Sie wollte es wissen, nun wusste sie es.

Die Antwort kam zögerlich. „H-Heißt das... Heißt das du kommst schon wieder zurück?" Das war wohl das Problem. Ich war schließlich noch immer beruflich hier...

„Ja, ich denke, ich versuche mich morgen irgendwie in der Stadt zu beschäftigen und vielleicht noch Inspirationen zu anderen Artikeln zu suchen und übermorgen breche ich dann früh zum Flughafen auf."

Alice räusperte sich und wollte wohl etwas sagen, doch da klingelte ein anderes Handy und ließ mich in Richtung Hotelzimmer blicken. Und dort stand niemand geringeres als Edward Cullen. Unsere Blicke begegneten sich, er blickte mir entsetzt in die Augen und wandte seinen Blick dann schnell wieder ab. Hatte er mich etwa belauscht?

Edward ging an sein Handy und ich beendete schnell das Gespräch mit Alice. Was sollte ich nun tun? Am besten aus diesem Zimmer verschwinden, aber dafür würde ich an Edward vorbei müssen, der ziemlich genervt sein Gespräch führte.

Als er jedoch auflegte und mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck an seinen Haaren zerrte, begann ich mir wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Unsicher was ich nun tun sollte, stotterte ich schließlich seinen Namen zusammen. Da fuhr er erschrocken herum und sah mich an, als wäre ich ein Geist. Hatte ich was falsch gemacht?

„Verdammt, Bella! Du musst sofort hier weg. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!" Aufgelöst rannte er durch das Zimmer, als würde er etwas suchen.

„Würdest du erklären, was grade los ist?", verlangte ich mit der Rückkehr meines Selbstbewusstseins zu wissen.

„Nein, später. Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit."

Dann schellte es an der Tür des Appartements und Edward erstarrte.

Okay, was auch immer hier los war, musste mit der Person an der Tür zu tun haben.

Es schellte ein weiteres Mal. Und noch einmal. Ein einziges Klingelkonzert begann, doch Edward bewegte sich kein Stück.

„Willst du nicht aufmachen? Ich kann das auch tun..."

Mit diesem Vorschlag erwachte mein Gegenüber wieder zu Leben. „Auf keine Fall! Ich muss da jetzt aufmachen, aber bitte versteck dich. Keine Ahnung wo und wie. Vielleicht im Kleiderschrank... Wenn dir was an deinem Leben liegt, dann versteck dich!" Damit verschwand er aus dem Schlafzimmer und ich hörte, wie er die Tür öffnete.

Verloren blieb ich zurück. Sollte ich ihm vertrauen und mich wirklich verstecken?


End file.
